Fullmetal
by animeismyeverything
Summary: When Alphonse and Winery go missing for short period of time, can Ed get the support and comfort he needs? Maybe a certain Flame Alchemist can help him..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please note in this story Edward is 12, and Alphonse is 11.

As far as anyone knows. Ed lost his limps in a fire, and Alphonse nearly died, resulting in Ed binding his soul to the armor.

No one knows about the transmutation Ed and Al tried.

_**Fullmetal **_

chapter 1

Ed sat on the couch in his living room, it had been a total of 10 days sense he showed up at Mustangs office; 10 days sense he's eaten more than just a snack, and 10 days sense... he hasn't been able to figure out where Al and Winery are.

He continued to sit on the couch, staring at the wall in front of him, filled with several pictures of him, his friends, and .. family. He started to wonder if anyone cared enough, no one has had to come help him yet, he doubted anyone noticed his absence. sighing, he stretched his arms behind his head and laid out longways across the couch. He looked up at the ceiling and started to wonder where Al and winery could be, they couldn't be far, right?

Hearing a knock at the door, Ed averted his eyes and stared at it. Slowly, he pulled him self off the couch, his automail arm and leg feeling quiet heavy on his weak body, and opened the door, reviling the _Flame Alchemist, _Roy Mustang.

"Fullmetal! Where the hell have you been! You better have a damn good reason to .."

Mustang stop short when he noted that Ed had slowly walked back to the couch, lazily falling stomach down into it.

"Fullmetal?" Mustang stated, questioning dripping on his name

His request was answered with a grumble from the 'upset kids". Mustang sighed and sat down on the couch next to Edwards feet.

"Edward?"

Ed was more than just surprised by Mustangs use of his real name, but didn't make any choice to budge.

"Edward, whats on your mind?" Mustang asked as if he was telling the weather for the day. Edward suddenly sat up and stared at him in shock. "Why do you care?" he all but shouted. "You didn't care before i stopped showing up at your office feeding you damn reports you bastard!" By now Ed had gotten up and was glaring down at Mustangs sitting figure. "Well are you going to answer colonel bastard!" Mustang leaned back into the couch, crossing his arms against his chest, he looked up and studied the look on eds face. Edward continued to stand, rather awkwardly, for not knowing what to do or say after his sudden outburst. Mustang sighed and looked down in slight disappointment. "Edward Elric, if i didn't care i wouldn't be sitting here on the couch worrying about your health!" Mustangs voice was calm, but stern, for he didn't want to sound harsh to the boy. "Now, i can't say i understand what your going threw.." Mustang continue, more calm and relaxed, "...but do you really thing Alphonse and Winery expect you to be sitting on your couch depressed, or out trying to figure out where they are?" Mustang now looked up at Edward, feeling as if his words where getting through to him, he continued. "They think, NO scratch that, they KNOW your better than that, and i do to!" Mustang stopped and watch as several emotions went across the kids face, he knew that look, it was the same one he had when mustang offered him the chance of coming to Central, only days after his Mother had died.

With out thinking, Mustang stood and wrapped his arms around Edwards short and small frame. Mustang knew Edward might not accept this, but he also knew Edward longed for comfort like this. Though he would never admit it. To Mustangs surprise. Edward quiet quickly fell into the embrace and let him self go of everything he wanted to say.

"M-mustang! i don't unders-stand! its just life after my mother passed.. i'm confused and lost, i just.. i just cant figure out where Al and winery might have ran off to! I'm afraid the wont make it back! They've been gone for so long Mustang and.. and Alphonse .. i never returned his body back.. I'm not sure i ever can!"

Mustang continued to hold Ed in his embrace, listening to his tear filled voice. After a few minutes Edward was finally able to calm his composure. It was then that Mustang put his hands on his shoulders, pushing him away enough to speak to him. "Edward" Mustang spoke quietly." I know, and Alphonse know, that you will go to the ends of the Earth to find him, and you will do everything in AND out of your power to return his body; But what i know, that Alphonse doesn't, is that you've been sitting here for the past 10 or so days, with out a hope in the world." Mustang paused before continuing. " As much as i know your going to hate this. I'm going to have you live under my care, that is, till you find Winery and Alphonse." When Mustang notice the look in Eds eyes, telling him he didn't agree, Mustang quickly spoke again before Ed could say other wise. " Sorry Fullmetal, but i'm not going to let you stay here and possibly continue to mope around and starve your self over something you can fix" Mustang gently pushed Edward toward his room "Go pack what you need, ill make you some lunch, god knows how much you've eaten in a while, witch i can tell you isn't allot."

As Edward walked to his room, he noticed this feeling in his stomach he had, he hadn't felt this way sense his mother died. For the first time in a couple of days, Edward smiling, happy to know some one did care about him, and would help him when he needed it.

~End of chapter 1~

A/N: Guysssssss this is the first fanfiction i've wrriteeennnnn R&R? PLEASEEEEE id love your feedback! tell me if i can change anything to make it better? lol * runs off and hides under my bed after posting* i hope people read it .-.


	2. Chapter 2

Fullmetal  
chapter 2

Mustang sighed loudly, taking the phone away from his ear; It seems has if for the past hour his vocabulary has been filled with just a very different words.  
"Yes Riza"  
"No Riza"  
"He's doing find Riza"  
"No Riza"  
"On the couch riza"  
"okay Riza"  
Mustang sighed again  
"Okay, goodbye Riza"  
He hung up the phone, all but slamming it down on the reciver. "finally" he thought. He looked over at one of the two couches, Edwards sleeping figure lifting up and down to his steady breathing.  
"Its been about two and a half days sense i found Edward in that condition" Mustang thought to him self. As quietly as he could, mustang got up and walked over to Edward, intending to wake him up, though he stopped short when Edward mummbeld something in his sleep. " Did he just say..'sorry Alphones'.." Mustang muttered to him self. Standing up he thought "Sorry for what?"  
Figuring he would let him sleep a bit longer.

Another hour had passed, and by then the rest of his crew had showed up and was busy working, all for but Jean havoc, who was busily chatting away on the phone with the flower girl. Another minute passed before mustang set his pen down, causing Riza to look up at him in questions. Mustang looked over at Edward, despite knowing Riza would threaten him if he didnt continue his work. Noting Edwards slightly jerky movements, Mustang called out to him wondering if he was awake. "You awake Fullmetal?" Everyone looked up confused, he didnt seem to be awake, did he? He more than anything just seemed to be having a bad dream.  
"Edward?" Mustang spoke again, shocking everyone in the room, including Riza.  
Mustang siged, "its a normal thing thing to adress someone bye there name, stop gawking." Mustang looked down and continued his paperwork, rather annoyed.

It had only been about five minutes till Edward started screaming. Everyone looked up, startled Eds sudden outburst, and then shocked when Ed sat up, reviling tears streaming down his blushed face. "Its... its all .. my fault," he whispered between choked sobs.

Mustang was the first to fully react. While every one was shocked at the boys emotions, they where even more soo when Mustang calmly got up and comforted the teen in a hug; If they were shocked then, they where beyond the state of shockingness when Ed didnt try to pull away, but accepted it and feel into the embrace.

Mustang lifted his head and looked around, everyone sensing the silent comand to stop gawking, continued to silently work on what they where doing; Listening to the conversation going on between the two.

Mustang sighed quietly before asking a question, a question that had been on his mind for quiet some time now.  
"Edward, what ... what exactly.. happened." he spoke slowly and unsurely, not knowing if it was a good question to ask.

Edward, who still had his head in the older mans shoulder, looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked, still slightly shaking with sobs.

Mustang stayed silently for a minute before answered "Alphones body, .. your arn and leg ... how..?"

Edward tensed up, remembering every single last detail of the agonizing pain he went threw. Shuttering in fear, he grasped at Mustangs arm, squeezing it for support.

"Only days after my Mother had died.."Ed started "..you showed up and offered me the chance to come here, to come here and push my chances of becoming a state alchemist." Pausing, he took out his pocket watch and stared at it. "You gave me one year, and in the year, i praticed all that i could, and learned as much as the books and life would allow me to at my age." Edward paused again, Thinking of how to word the next part. "As i recall .. Alphones and i, we told you our house caught fire in a alchemy experiment, causing my limbs be burned to the fact, that i had to get them removed and replaced by automail; As for Alphones, he nearly died, till i bounded his almost lifeless soul to the suit of armor he is today. Correct?"  
Edward looked up, seeing the nod of agreement that Mustang gave him. Fighting hard to keep the once again threating tears from falling down his face, he continued. "Well that was a lie. Alphones and i, well, we where the ones who set our house on fire.." Edward paused again, finding it hard to continue, noticing the sudden deathly silence the room had. Looking back down, Ed continued, "We couldnt stand leaving our house, knowing what we had done. That thing that we had to leave behind the night i lost my arm and leg, and Alphones, he completely body, Well this.." He said holding up his automail arm. " ... this isnt the work of a horrible house fire, its the work of a failed human transmutation.." He stopped there, letting his arm fall down into his lap. He looked up, the once threating tears, now rolling down his face as he saw mustangs shocked face, as the room went still and silent, and has he rememberd seeing that ... that creature, he had created. "That thing .. we created..," he spoke between choked sobs, "It wasnt our mother!" He finally lose all composure, his choked sobs turning into deep, hard, raw sobs as he clinged onto the front of Mustangs uniform, longing for him to just wrap his arms around him and give him the comfort he needed.

Mustang and Ed sat on the couch for what seemed to be another half an hour, just as Edward tried to calm him self, and as Mustang silently comforted the boy. Once Edward had calmed down, he gently pulled away from mustang and stood up, fixing his red hoddie.  
"Fullmetal?" Mustang looked up in question.

Edward turned his head to the side, barely hidding the embarrassed blush obviously covering his face.  
"Thanks for the help mustang..but i'm not going to sit around and mope any longer, i'm going out and i'm going to find my brother and winery, even if it kills me."  
Quickly turning toward the door, he reached out and grabbed the door handel

"Fullmetal?" Mustang spoke once again.  
Edward looked over his shoulder, looking at mustang in question.  
"Be careful.." Mustang said with a light smiling, as he got up and went back to his desk, telling him that he could go ahead and go as he pleased.

Edward stayed still for a minute before turning the doornob and opening the door.  
"Sure thing"

And as of that, he was gone.

GAHHHHHH guys one day and 45 people have already read it?! oh my i'm so happy! gahhhhhhhhh! R&R! LEAVE IDEAS IF YOU WISH! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fullmetal_**

_Chapter 3_

It had been a total of about 3 days sense Edward left his office, and he was now on a train heading toward Resembool. Sitting on the train he started to wonder if it was a good idea to be going in this direction. "If he was in Resembool, he would have been able to contact me." He thought to him self, staring out the window; watching as all the figures outside turned into messy blurs. "Or maybe he just forgot... or...or... um..." He couldn't think of any other logical reason. "This is hopeless! why would he be in Resembool!" He shouted out loud to himself, getting many stares. He sighed and leaned against the window. "Useless." He muttered to him self.

Back in mustangs office...

Mustang was throwing much needed paperwork around the room and frustration. "Damnit Riza! Why didn't he tell us how long he would be gone! Where the hell is the little runt!"

Riza who was getting quiet annoyed. decided to speak up. "With all due respect Colonel.." she spoke sharp and irritated, "ITS ONLY BEEN 3 DAYS!"

Mustang stopped throwing the papers around when she spoke up and started yelling, so instead he sat down in his chair. "So he should have been able to contact us by now!"

Riza sighed again "COLONEL. STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE CHILD WHO DIDN'T GET WHAT THEY WANTED AND DO YOUR DAMN WORK!"

Mustang looked at her in shock, realizing she was right. He sighed and started picking up all his papers. "I hate when your right."

Meanwhile, Ed was sitting quietly on the train asleep when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Edward looked up and almost died at the sight before him. "W-WINERY?!"

Winery face palmed before muttering "Yes Edward, its me."

"Were you on this train the whole time?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then why are you just now talking to me?!" Edward stood up and crossed his arms, annoyed.

"Because i was just about to leave the Train when i saw you, and Besides if your stop is Resembool, well, your here."

Ed looked outside the train window and saw that it was already dark outside. "Oh.." was all he said.

"Come on you nutball. I bet you came here for a repair. didn't you?"

Ed stared at her in confusion,"could she not know about Al?" he wondered.

"Well not really, but i could use one.."

"What do you mean, not really, why did you come here if it weren't for that?" She asked.

Edward sighed. "SO, i'm guessing you have no idea where Alphonse is?"

Winery just stood there, and shook her head no.

Ed sighed and started to walk out of the train "Well there isn't any use of just standing on an empty train, come on"

Walking silently back to Winery's house, Winery couldn't help but ask, "What happened to Alphonse?"

Ed turned and looked at Winery, he couldn't help but notice how nervous she looked.

"I don't really know.. he told me he had to go and do something important, but her never came back.."

"HE WAS HERE IN RESEMBOOL ABOUT A WEEK AGO!" Winery blurted out, not being able to hold it in any longer.

Ed stopped dead in his tracts and looked at Winery. "H-he was..?"

Winery shook her head, meekly, yes.

"What did he say? where did he go..?" He asked.

"He said he couldn't tell me.. that you might try to stop him if you found him.."

Eds eyes grew wide as he heard this news. "WHAT ELSE DID HE SAY!" he asked full of panic.

"I-I don't know, i didn't understand!" She sounded as if she might cry "S-something a-about .. an opposite transmutation..."

Winery looked down, silent tears rolled down her cheek and off her chin. She was so afraid of what that could mean. She looked up and over slightly at Ed. She suddenly lost all hope, Seeing the once lively and determined eyes, now frightened and hopeless looking. "E-edward..?'

With out an answer, Ed took off running, not knowing where he was going. He just ran, as if he could run away from everything, from Winery, from Mustang, from his past, from his thoughts. An opposite transmutation.. for what .. for something he once did, or just an opposite transmutation in general? What ever it meant, he had a bad feeling about, and he would just have to find him before Al did anything."

A/N: sorry guys i feel like this chapter was a bit shorter. and sorry i didn't update yesterday! I had to write this chapter first! :P

ill try and Write the next chapter tonight so i can post it tomorrow! :) if i dont post it tomorrow expect it in the next few days! And i probably wont update this weekend! I'M GOING TO A CON! :D lol well R&R! PLEASE! :)


End file.
